


Actresses Can Be Bullies Too

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Grace's Questions [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bullying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An online encounter leaves Grace confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actresses Can Be Bullies Too

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

"Danno, can someone be a bully and still be beautiful?"

"..."

"Please, Danno? I really want to know."

"Hold up, Monkey, I was just thinking. You want to know if someone can be a bully and beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"..."

"Grace."

"Well..."

"Grace..."

"Fine. It's because of some stuff that happened on Twitter. Remember 'The Man', that show you and I watched sometimes in Jersey?"

"The old cop show?"

"Yes, that one. Well, a few years ago they came out with a reboot and since Stan likes it mom let's me watch it too."

"Okay..."

"They kept the names of the four original main characters the same as in the one we watched. Jack and James are really awesome and fun. David is called a Zen master and May is really smart and strong and pretty."

"Not seeing the connection, Monkey."

"Last season, the third season, they added a new girl to the team named Kelly. She's supposed to be Jack's girlfriend, but he really doesn't seem that interested in her. Some people like her, but there are a lot that don't too."

"Do you like her?"

"No and that's part of why I want to know if someone can be a bully and beautiful at the same time."

"I don't understand, Monkey."

"The actress that plays Kelly, Susan Mays, is on Twitter. She has been calling people that don't like her character or her work names."

"That's not good or right. Has she ever called you names?"

"No, Danno. At least not yet."

"You _will_ let me know if she does, right?"

"Yes, Danno."

"Good. Has she ever said anything mean to you?"

"Yes, she accused me of wanting her 'shot like a wounded dog'."

"Okay, I'm not happy about that and we will be talking more about it. But, is there anything else before we do?"

"Yes, she's also said mean things to some of my friends. My friends didn't say anything to Susan or hashtag it or anything for it to go to Susan without Susan purposely looking for it."

"Hashtag?"

"Danno..."

"Sorry, you can explain that later. Go on."

"Well, Susan Mays called my friends different names. Like moron, hater, bitter monkey and even the b-word before she called them bullies and she says they've called her names when they haven't. She also makes lists of people and tells her followers that if they have anything to do with 'The Listers' then she's not going to talk to them and will even block them."

"Wow, Grace. I'm not sure what to say to that other then she definitely sounds like a bully. Your friends haven't said anything to or about her?"

"They haven't said anything to her, but they have talked about Kelly and how they don't like her."

"Kelly is the character that this Susan Mays plays, right? She's not a real person?"

"Yes, she's supposed to be Jack's girlfriend."

"Alright. Okay. Sounds like your friends are just sharing their opinions about the show and the characters which is okay so long as they're not saying everyone has to like the same things they do. I'm also convinced, based off what you've told me, that Susan Mays is a bully and I don't want you talking to or associating with her."

"Okay, Danno. But what about my question? Can a person be a bully and beautiful at the same time?"

"Yes and no. A bully is an ugly person because they _don't_ treat others well."

"I don't get it. The people that like her, even some that don't and think Susan's a bully, say she's beautiful. Even Stan says she's beautiful, though only when mom's not around to hear him."

"Monkey, someone can look beautiful and still be ugly. A person that is beautiful on the outside is someone that _looks_ beautiful. They have a face or eyes or body or other outer thing that people like to see."

"Like the models we saw with Uncle Steve? People were taking their pictures and kept saying they looked beautiful."

"Exactly. That's known as outer or aesthetic beauty."

"So, it's not true beauty like what mom is always talking about?"

"Um..."

"Mom says that to have true beauty someone has to be beautiful inside, _not_ outside."

"You're mother is correct."

"But if someone isn't beautiful inside, how can they be beautiful outside?"

"Hm...that's hard to explain. It's like...well, it's like that apple with a worm we got a couple weeks ago."

"That was gross!"

"It was, but the apple _looked_ good. It wasn't until we cut it that we found out that the inside was bad."

"So people can be like that apple? They can look pretty on the outside but be all gross and nasty on the inside?"

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by events that have happened over the last couple years with a certain H50 actress and fans of the show.


End file.
